


Everyone Needs A Starting Point

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's relationship with Willow isn't exactly what he wants it to be, but it's a start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Needs A Starting Point

Everyone Need’s A Starting Point

The cemetery had quite literally been dead tonight, Sunnydale had never been so quiet. The absence of violence made Spike’s skin itch. His eyes raked over Willow as they walked down the path to the Summer’s back door. 

She paused at the bottom step glancing from the dark house to his face and back again. “Maybe we could… well, I mean perhaps…. if you want….we could…”

“We could what, love? Don’t be shy,” he drew her close and murmured huskily against her lips. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Willow shivered, a little catch in her throat. “Anything Spike?”

“Anything you want, pet. Just name it.” 

“I want to play a game.”

“A game?” She spoke so sweetly that Spike was immediately distrustful, his mind conjuring up all kinds of board games like scrabble and buckaroo, or worse still; charades.

“Hum.” She mounted the steps. “I think you’ll like it.” 

Spike was doubtful. He had the feeling that his idea of a game and hers would be very different. “We’ll see,” he said evenly. 

She stopped outside the door and turned so she could lean into his body and whisper in his ear. “It’s called the helpless human and the big bad vampire.” 

Spike smirked delightedly. “I love that game.” 

Her eyes widened innocently. “You know how to play then?” 

“Oh I know how to play alright.” 

She bit her bottom lip, her eyes still wide and innocent. “Does your game have lots of wiggling, Spike?” 

He groaned, hands sliding over her body. “Lots and lots of wiggling, love.” 

One arm slipped around his neck and the other hand dropped between his legs, moving slowly against his expanding cock. Spike sucked in a sharp breath.

“Does your game have biting, Spike?” 

“Yes,” he hissed, pressing his hips forward. “It has biting.” 

She kissed him, softly. “Does your game have screaming, Spike?” 

“Bloody hell.” His eyes flickered yellow at the images flashingthrough his mind. 

Her lips moved across his face to his ear sucking the lobe into her mouth for a moment before she spoke again, her voice pitched sweet and low, for his ears only. “Will you hold me down, Spike?”

Tucking his tongue into his cheek Spike gazed down at her with intense blue eyes. “Oh yeah, love. I’ll hold you down.” He caught the back of her head and pulled her towards him, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss that made her melt into him with a little sound of pleasure. 

“I want you, Spike. I want you inside me. Touch me, Spike.” 

“Ow!” Spike’s eyes shot open and he glared up at the whelp standing over him, always running things he was. “Whaddya think you’re doin’ goin’ ‘round hittin’ a bloke like that?” 

“Time to patrol,” Xander said. “Neutered vamps have gotta earn their keep. Wills, your with Junior tonight, you mind?” 

Willow shook her head. “No, I don’t mind. You shouldn’t hit Spike, Xan, it’s not very nice.” 

“He’s not very nice,” Xander shot back heading out the door. 

Willow let out a little sigh. “He’s not so bad.”

Spike’s lips twitched as he fell into step behind the witch his eyes fixed on her butt. It was a far cry from begging him to touch her, but it was a start.


End file.
